


Calm days

by ChoiKyongKofuu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, Camping, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Nostalgia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiKyongKofuu/pseuds/ChoiKyongKofuu
Summary: Ignis liked calm days.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Calm days

Ignis liked calm days.

He usually was the first waking up in their tent too crowded to be comfortable, but he did not mind. Putting on his clothes, delicately brushing his hair with a comb and placing his glasses above his nose, he took a long breath, ready to do his chores.

Nobody forced him to do so. He just liked taking care of his friends.

Exiting the tent, he prepared everything in order to make breakfast. While the bacon and eggs where cooking, he was sipping on his hot coffee, gazing at the sky turning from topaz to azure blue. It was a beautiful day.

Soon enough, Gladiolus was up too, leaving the two youngsters asleep for an extra half-hour.

_ Did you sleep well?

_ Yeah, thanks. You?

_ Yes.

Few words, gentle smiles. Some mornings were like that. Simple, calm, perfect.

* * *

_ Yo, Iggy, maybe could we go by Hammerhead? The Regalia might need a tweak or two?

_ She seems fine to me.

_ Ah, forget that, he’s just giving up excuses to see Cindy.

_ What?! NOooooo…

A few chuckles, Prompto turning in his seat to face his burden of a best friend, punching him lightly on the lap, cheeks burning red. It was true that Prompto’s naive likeness of the mechanic-girl was quite endearing and funny. It was oh so welcomed to bring a bit of life in their long car rides.

A calm chatter would then prevail, accompanying the sweet murmur of the Regalia motor engine.

* * *

They were all seated by the riverside, hats on their heads, sun high. A fresh scent of nature oozing from the grass, gently splashed with water.

Noctis was standing on the pontoon, the muscles in his arms flexing each time the fish pushed on the line of the fishing rod. He was completely focused, a rare thing coming from him. The only times he was as serious were when he fought and when he was fishing.

Ignis was glad today was for fishing.

Everyone cheered the man with encouraging words and claps when the animal was finally out of the river. The young prince was very proud to show his accomplishment to his friends, and so were they. All smiles and laughs by the calm river.

* * *

_ Iggy, are you okay?

A deep voice teared him from his daydreaming. They were more frequent these past days.

_ Yes, thank you Gladio, I’m alright.

His answer was welcomed with a doubtful look, but the other man did not argue. There was no point to argue. They both knew these words were just a façade, a magic sentence to reassure them. They were not okay, but they were not feeling bad either. At least they hoped so.

The fire reflected on Ignis’s smoked glasses. It was a cold night. He wondered if the sky was as peaceful as he remembered. Full of stars.

He bet it was completely different. Everything felt different.

He couldn’t hear any laughs nor could he see any smiles anymore. All he could do was remember. Remember the warmth of his precious memories.

_Ignis liked calm days, but nothing was calm anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first work posted here and this is also my first fic ever about FFXV! The idea just popped in my mind one day, and it was so sad I had to write it down... I hope you will appreciate it and do not hesitate to leave kudos, comments or follow my work if that made you smile huuh... cry haha
> 
> \- Prescillia


End file.
